O Doce Sabor do Chocolate
by Kagome-Chan-Sama-Kawal
Summary: O dia dos namorados está chegando e tanto as meninas como os meninos estao dispostos a se declararem, será que vai dar certo? nao perca!


My Fanfic: By Kagome-Sama: Fic de Inuyasha **O doce sabor do chocolate! **

Watashi: Olá, esse é o meu segundo fic, estou escrevendo ele junto com o meu primeiro fic (hentai) e junto com o meu doujinshi (caraca, tomara que eu ñ misture as coisas "!!!) espero que gostem, eu sei que esse titulo já está manjado, e que quem lê esse titulo já vai saber que é sobre os dia dos namorados (poderia ser sobre a páscoa ¬¬) mais para a felicidade do Tooya Tamahome vou dar um grande destaque para a Sango (ele ama ela de paixão) mais é lógico que eu vou falar bastante do Inu-kun e da Kagome-chan (eles são liiiiindus .) ....... Quero dar alguns avisos antes do fic, vou usar algumas expressões japonesas, e toda veis de aparecer ''watashi'' quer dizer que estou acrescentado algum comentário sobre o fic.............Espero que gostem e..............Há, vamos para de baboseiras e vamulá!!!!!

**Cap 01: Fofocas e revistas de meninas na Sengoku Jidai!!!!!**

Certo dia, Kagome estava voltando da escola com suas amigas Nanami, Erri e Ayumi, quando passaram em frente a uma banca de jornal:

Erri - Hei meninas, vamos dá uma entradinha, quero saber se já chegou a Capricho desse mês!!!!

Kag - Vc gosta dessas revistas Erri-chan?

Erri - É que esse mês vai sair uma matéria legal sobre o dia dos namorados

Ayu - Legal!!!!!!! Vamos lá!!!!

Nan - Acho que vou comprar um numero!!!!!

Kagome ficou pensativa mais acabou comprando também, e pensando no Inuyasha leu a matéria duas vezes!!!!!

Watashi: Eu ñ curto esse tipo de revista, mais se alguém aparecer na minha frente com uma eu quero ler (¬¬) é que às vezes tem algumas reportagens sobre Harry Potter que eu amo ou alguma imagem legal que eu possa transformar é que às vezes eu pego umas fotos de modelos legais que estejam usando roupas bem legais e transformo em Kagome, Motoko, Chii, Miaka, sabe? eu sei que essa nota era desnecessária, mais eu tive que contar, continuando a fic!!

Mais ela não pensou somente no Inuyasha, ela tbm pensou no Miroku (ñ é nada disso que vcs estão pensando ), bem, ela pensou mesmo é na Sango, ela pensou no relacionamento que a Sango tem com o Miroku (um pouco conturbado. He! He!) E pensou como seria legal se o Miroku e a Sango namorassem (lógico que ela imaginou os dois casais passeando pela cidade.......linduuuu!) e se lembrou que o dia dos namorados estava chegando.

Pensando nisso ela arrumou as suas coisas para ir para a Sengoku Jidai, e se lembrou de levar a revista que comprara naquela manhã.

Kag – Okasa!!! Já estou indo

Okasa – Iterashai, querida!!!!

Sou – Nee-chan, você já vai encontrar o irmão cachorro?? Disse Souta acompanhando a irmã até o poço:

Kag – Sim, Souta, não sei quando vou voltar. Disse ela carregando sua enorme mochila amarela (que o Tooya falou que ia comprar pra mim que até agora eu não vi nem o amarelo dela)

Sou – Mais semana que vem é o dia dos namorados!!!!

Kag – E daí?

Sou – Vc não vai voltar pra fazer o chocolate do irmão cachorro????

Watashi: no Japão no dia dos namorados é costume as meninas darem chocolate para os meninos, tem dois tipos de chocolates, um é pra amigos e outro para namorados, eu ñ lembro o nome deles, é que onde explica isso é nos meus mangás de Love Hina, só que os meus mangás estão com a Miaka e com o Inuyasha, quando eles me devolverem eu explico os tipos de chocolate. Vamos voltar ao fic!!

Kag – SOUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO ISSO???????!!!! Kagome deu um grito tão alto que fez Buyo, que estava seguindo os dois, sair em disparada...

Sou – (Assustado com o grito e com uma gota na cabeça) É que vcs são tão amigos que eu achei....

Kag – Vc achou cedo demais, Souta!!!! Quem sabe posso dar um chocolate de amizade e só!!!! Entendeu???? (Vermeeeeelha!!!!!)

Sou – Ta, gomen, Nee-chan!!!!

Kag – Tá! Tá! Não esquece de dar comida pro Buyo!!! Itekmasu!!!!!

Sou – Iterashai!!!!! Nee-chan!!!!!!

Kagome pulou no posso e quando estava no meio do caminho começou a dar risadinhas e começou a imaginar como seria se ela desse um chocolate de amor para o Inuyasha

Pensamento da Kagome------------

Kag – Inu-kun........

Inu – Ka... Kagome????

Kag – É que...... hoje...... na minha era.......as men....

Inu – Fala logo!!!!!! (gentil como sempre)

Kag – É que hoje é dia dos namorados e eu queria te dar isso......(num impulso só)

Inu – Sério.....(corado) Isso é pra mim??? Posso mesmo??? (dââ, se tá dando, detesto quando num anime, a pessoa vai dar uma coisa e a outra diz '' posso mesmo ficar com isso?'' que ódio!!)

Kag – Claro, fui eu que fiz.....(vermeeeeelha)

E quando Inuyasha segura em seu rosto e vai se aproximando lentamente (parece novela mexicana, He! He!), Kagome sente sua respiração em seu rosto, quando os lábios se tocam Kagome se esborracha no chão do fundo no poço já na Sengoku Jidai e vê um pequeno ponto lá encima, vê que não é Inuyasha e nem Shippou (Geralmente são eles que ficam esperando, Shippou por está com saudades e Inuyasha pra saber por que demorara tanto) então ela reconhece aquele ponto, era Sango que a esperava, com o rosto corado, e muito nervosa.

Kagome subiu rapidamente e foi ao encontro da amiga

Kag – Tanaimá, Sango-chan!!!

San – Ooo.... 0karina! Ka.... Kagome-chan!!!

Kagome sentiu que a amiga estava muito nervosa e queria lhe dizer algo, Kagome estava com muuuita curiosidade de saber, mais respeitou a amiga e não lhe fez muitas perguntas.

Watashi: (A Kagome no meu fic é uma grande fofoqueira ò ó)

San – Kagome-chan, nos podemos conversar??

Kag – Claro Sango chan, pode falar (ueba!!!! Fofoca!!!!!! pensamento da Kagome)

San – È....È que........

Kag – Calma, Sango-chan, fala, bem devagar, vc está muito nervosa!!!! (fala logo!!!!! Que lenga lenga!!!!!)

San – É que eu estive pensando muito enquanto vc ñ estava aqui, é que.... Quando vc ñ está, eu fico às vezes sozinha (falando nada com nada), é que Inuyasha e Miroku conversam muito sozinhos (assunto de homem, só espero que não seja sobre mulher, futebol e cerveja, hehe) então, eu fiquei pensando, pensando, e cheguei a uma conclusão:

Kag – fala, o que? (seu coração estava a mil, tbm, com um babado desse, hehe)

San – ACHO QUE ESTOU GOSTANDO DO HOSHI-SAMA!!!!!

Kag – AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU SABIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE FOFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango estava mais vermelha do que a veste de pelo de rato de fogo do Inuyasha, suas mãos suavam e seu coração ia a mil!!! E Kagome não se conteve e teve um ataque tão grande que fez Sango esconder o rosto em seus joelhos (as duas estavam sentadas encostadas no poço)

Kag – Você já falou pra ele????

San – CLARO QUE NÃO!!!!!! E NEM VOU FALAR TÃO CEDO!!!!!!!

Kag – Mais por que não??

San – É que ele é muito mulherengo, e também eu não sei como agir...........Você sabe!!!!

Kag – Entendo, mais, Sango-chan, isso não pode ficar em silencio por muito tempo.

San – Por que não? Se vc esconde do Inuyasha gosta dele á um tempão..............

Kagome não esperava ouvir aquilo e ficou sem ação, e aí quem ficou vermelha foi ela.

Kag – Como vc descobriu????

San – Há, Kagome-chan, vc acha que me engana, vc é a minha melhor amiga e eu sei tudo sobre você, e outra coisa, Kagome-chan. Sempre esteve na sua cara, desde daquele dia que vc teve que dar aquele beijo nele.

Flaxback................Inuyasha movie um..........O castelo além do espelho

Kag - Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu gosto de você como hayou!!!!!!

Kaguya – Inuyasha, tranque o seu sangue humano dentro do espelho!!!

Inuyasha se transforma em youkai................

Kagome o abraça...........

Inuyasha crava as suas garras de youkai no braço da menina............ (tadinha)

Kagome se aproxima..................

E o beija...............

Uma lágrima corre no rosto da menina..........

O espelho quebra.............

E Inuyasha volta a ser hayou.........

E Inuyasha corresponde ao beijo

Kag – vc está bem, Inuyasha?

Inu - Kagome!!!! Ele a abraça – por você eu ficarei hayou por mais um tempo

Fim do flaxback.......................

Kagome cora e lembra daquele beijo que ela deu em Inuyasha quando Kaguya aprisionou o seu sangue humano no espelho, aí, quem que estava com as mãos suadas e com o coração a mil era Kagome, ela viu que não podia falar nada da Sango, pois ela estava no mesmo barco.....

San – E aí, Kagome-chan? Você não vai contar para o Inuyasha que gosta dele??

Kag – E......Eu não sei....Eu tem.....

San – Se você contar eu conto!!

Sango falou isso segurando as mãos da amiga, olhava no fundo dos olhos dela, Kagome ficou surpresa e um pouco sem reação, mais logo uma resposta veio a sua cabeça.

San – Então, Kagome-chan, é uma promessa?

Kag – Se vc falar eu falo...

San – Então está combinado! Disse Sango segurando o dedinho da amiga com o dela, assim lacrando uma promessa!

Kag – Então tá.......Sango-chan!!!

As duas ficaram caladas por um tempo, pensando como fariam isso, então Kagome se lembrou da revista e resolveu amostrar a amiga!

Kag – Sango-chan, você sabe o que é o dia dos namorados??

San – Que????

Kag – É Sango-chan, é que na minha era existe o dia dos namorados, é perfeito para quem quer se declarar para alguém!! Kagome disse isso um pouco corada mais revirando a sua grande mochila para achar a revista

Kag – Achei!!!! Olha, Sango-chan, leia essa matéria!!!!!

Sango leu a matéria da revista com atenção (ela sabe lê?) e gostou muito dessa idéia das meninas darem chocolate para os meninos, Sango já sabia o que era chocolate, pois Kagome sempre levava para a amiga.

Kag – Nós podíamos fazer chocolate para eles!!!!!

San – Sério???

Kag – Claro, fazer chocolate é bem fácil, vc podia ir lá pra minha era e aí eu te ensino!!!!!

Kagome estava muito entusiasmada, Sango estava boiando um pouco mais tinha pego o espírito da coisa, e achou uma idéia muito legal, nem que isso não desse certo elas iriam se diverti muito.

Continua.................

****

**Cap 02: Conversa de homens..........**

Não muito longe dali estava Miroku dando encima de outra mulher:

Mir – Não quer ter um filho meu????

Estranha – Desculpe, eu já sou casada!

Mir – Não tem problema, eu não tenho ciúme........

Inu – Dá um tempo, Miroku, vc já levou um fora, deixa a mulher em paz..........

Miroku levara mais um toco. Os dois estavam passando por um vilarejo vizinho para saber pistas sobre o paradeiro da Shikou no Tama. Depois que estavam mais afastados da aldeia, caminhando por um grande gramado, Inuyasha resolve puxar uma conversa que ele nunca puxaria mais naquela hora ele teve vontade de saber a resposta do Miroku:

Inu – Por que vc não faz essa pergunta para a Sango?

Mir – que pergunta??

Inu – Se ela não quer ter um filho contigo, ora!!!!

Mir – Inuyasha, vc não entende mesmo, a Sango eu não posso fazer essas coisas!!!!

Inu – Porque??? (cara de oro)

Mir – É que a Sango é especial, vc ñ entende?????

Inu – Especial????

Mir – É, é como se fosse como você e a kagome-sama....

Inu – Como eu e a Kagome????? (cara de oro)

Mir – Ué??? Você não gosta da Kagome-sama??

Inuyasha cora, mais ao mesmo tempo tem uma grande vontade de socar o monge, e é o que ele faz, dá uma bela moca no Miroku:

Mir – O que foi que eu fiz????? (com um grande galo na cabeça)

Inu – Falou besteira!!!!!!!!!!!! (corado)

Mir – Eu falei besteira???? Não me diga que você não gosta da Kagome-sama????

Inu – Claro que não, por que eu iria gostar daquela mulher inútil??? Inuyasha fala isso com um grande aperto em seu peito, pois sabia que estava mentindo, então ele se sentou em uma sombra embaixo de uma arvore e abaixou a cabeça:

Mir – É feio mentir, Inuyasha!! (falando como um professor do primário)

Inu – Quem é que tá mentindo aqui, seu monge tarado!!!!!?????

Inuyasha ficou calado por um tempo. Ele sabia que gostava da Kagome, só que não queria admitir, pois Miroku iria zoar ele até a morte! Mais do nada resolveu confessar, pois Miroku era o único 'amigo' que ele podia confiar:

Inu – Tá bom, eu admito....................EU GOSTO DA KAGOME!!!! (que fofo)

Mir – AAAAAA!!!!!! EU SABIA!!!!!!!!!!!!EU SABIA!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha estava um borrão vermelho (é que a cor da pele dele estava a mesma da roupa dele, dá pra imaginar?) E seu coração estava disparado, ainda bem que eles estavam sozinhos.

Inu – Mais vc tbm não gosta da Sango? Não vai me dizer que não, eu já falei, agora é a sua veis!!!!! Inuyasha disse isso pro Miroku com olhar de batossai e segurando a gola da roupa dele, ele não sabia se ria ou se gritava por socorro (o Miroku).

Mir – Tá bom, eu confesso, eu gosto dela sim, mais eu só me declaro pra ela se vc se declarar pra Kagome Sama.

Inu – Quem disse que vou contar pra Kagome????

Mir – Mais vc até já deu um beijo nela

Watashi: Acho que não preciso fazer outro flaxback do movie 2 de Inu, todo mundo já sabe que a Kagome beijou o Inu no filme para desfazer a transformação de youkai dele, a cena foi linda, como eu chorei no Anime Center, foi a cena mais linda da minha vida 

Inu – A..............Aquilo não foi nada......... E foi ela que me agarrou, eu nem estava preparado........

Mir – Não minta, Inuyasha.

Inu – Para de me encher, vou te dar um soco na cara!!!!!

Quando Inuyasha já estava se levantando e pensando em sacar a Tessaiga, aparece Shippou gritando:

Ship – Inuyasha, Miroku, o que vcs estão fazendo aqui? Já se esqueceram que a Kagome vai voltar hoje, vãos lá pra casa da Kaede-sama, ela já deve ter chegado!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha, Miroku e Shippou voltaram pra casa da Kaede-sama.

Continua.................

****

**Cap Três: mudança nos planos.**

Inuyasha, Miroku e Shippou estavam voltando para a vila da Kaede-sama. Quando passaram em frente ao poço, viram Kagome e Sango vermelhas e dando risadinhas baixinhas, quando notaram a presença deles, as duas ficaram quietas e mais vermelhas que estavam. Inuyasha deu um salto e parou bem na frente de Kagome, mais ele não calculou muito a distancia e parou muito perto dela, com o rosto bem colado, quase se beijando:

Kag – Inu....... INUYASHA!!!!!

Inu – Gomen!!! Inuyasha pede desculpa para Kagome todo vermelho e sem graça, mais quem fica mais vermelha é Kagome, que fica sem saber o que fazer, a única coisa que veio naquela hora era....

Kag - Gomen nada, OSUWARI!!!!!

Inuyasha foi direto no chão, mais essa foi a pior idéia que ela podia ter tido, como Inuyasha estava agachado em sua frente, o seu osuwari fez com que Inuyasha caísse de cara bem no meio das pernas dela:

Mir – Aêê, Inuyasha, aprendendo comigo!!!

Inuyasha deu um salto de ficou de pé, Kagome ficou imóvel, sem reação, não sabia o que fazer, Sango estava quieta, mais estava com uma grande vontade de explodir uma gargalhada:

Inu – Sua baka, olha que você me fez fazer!!!!

Kag – Foi você que chegou muito perto sem permissão!

Inu – Eu já pedir desculpa!!!!

Kag – Isso não me interessa!!! E a minha honra, como fica?

Inu – Que mané honra? Já dis...........

San – CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!

Watashi: A Sango no meu fic é um pouco histérica e sem paciência ò 

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam e com uma gota na cabeça ficaram olhando Sango com cara de sem paciência, Miroku e Shippou estavam rolando no chão de tanto rir e com uma cara mais serena, Sango olhou para a Kagome e disse:

San – Kagome-chan? Você não tinha uma notícia para dar aos meninos?

Ouvindo isso Kagome deu um salto da grama e se lembrou do que tinha combinado com Sango, então, Kagome deu a grande notícia:

Kag – Quero quatro dias de folga.....

Inu – QUE????? TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO??????

Mir – Mais Kagome-sama, a senhorita acabou de chegar...

San – É que nós temos alguns assuntos para resolver na época atual!

Inu – Mir – Ship – N"S????

Kag – É, eu tenho que ensinar pra Sango-chan umas coisinhas lá na minha casa!! Kagome disse isso com brilho nos olhos e bolhas coloridas flutuando ao seu redor de tanta felicidade.

Inu – E que tipo de ''coisinhas'' são essas???

Kag – Coisas de mulher, dá licença? Kagome disse isso com olhar de batossai.

Mir – Inuyasha, respeite a privacidade das meninas, é melhor deixar elas irem...

Inu – O QUE????? VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ELAS IREM ASSIM, SEM NENHUMA SATISFAÇÃO??????????

Mir – Inuyasha, deixe-as irem. Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e deu uma piscada discreta, deixando entender para ele que era melhor elas ficarem um pouco fora para eles planejarem alguma coisa.

Inu – Tá bom, mais se vocês não aparecerem m quarto dias eu vou buscar as duas......

Kag – Tá bom.......Pode deixar!!!!!

Kagome e Sango foram correndo a casa da Kaede-sama para buscar Kirara, o Hiraikotsu e outros objetos pessoais de Sango, enquanto elas foram saltitando com Shippou, Miroku olhou Inuyasha com cara de ''he he'' :

Mir – (com olhar distante) Isso é perfeito!!!

Inu – Não sei onde isso é perfeito, você sabe o que são quatro dias desperdiçados????

Mir – Inuyasha, você é uma anta mesmo, em quatro dias, eu vou te colocar em ponto para conquistar Kagome-sama!

Inu – O que???? (com uma cara de ''quem vai fazer o quê comigo? '')

Mir - Eu vou te preparar para você se declara a Kagome-sama!!! Miroku estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

Inu – E quem disse que eu quero aulas de conquista???

Mir – Você me prometeu que ia se declara a Kagome-sama!

Inu – Eu nunca disse ''eu prometo''!!

Inuyasha ia bater de novo em Miroku, mais ele ouviu os passos e a risada de Kagome e resolveu deixar a briga de lado e observou Kagome correndo em sua direção, ela era tão linda, seus cabelos balançavam e seu sorriso era contagiante.

Kag – Estamos prontas!!!!!!!!!!!

San – (vermelha) Hoshi-sama, se comporte na minha ausência!!

Mir – Não se preocupe, eu só tenho olhos para você!

Sango ficou vermelha com aquelas palavras, mais logo o vermelho de vergonha se transformou em vermelho de raiva, Miroku estava novamente passando a mão na bunda de Sango, e o Hiraikotsu foi novamente na cabeça do monge.

Inu – É assim que quer que eu aprenda??

Kagome e Sango não entenderam nada:

Kag – Aprender o que, Inuyasha??

Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram vermelhos e sem graça:

Mir – Nada não, Kagome-sama, são algumas besteiras o Inuyasha é mesmo um tonto (dando tapinhas nas costas do hayou)

Inu – O que você disse ò ó????

Kagome viu que outra confusão ia acontecer então resolver corta-la no começo:

Kag – Gente, estamos indo!

Ship – Por que eu não posso ir??????

San – Gomen, Shippou-chan, é que temos que resolver uns negocinhos em particular.

Inu – Para de perturbar, Shippou, elas não querem que você vá, não entendeu não, seu chato!

Ship – Chato é você, elas estão fugindo é de você, que é muito chato!!!!

Mais uma confusão iria acontecer, então Kagome resolveu dar um fim naquilo:

Kag – Inuyasha, Osuwari!!!!!

Ploft!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha foi para o chão, então ela resolveu se despedir e saltar no poço junto com a amiga, Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram olhando com carinha de cachorrinho abandonado (que cute .) enquanto Shippou se revoltava, pois teria que ficar quatro dias sozinho, somente com a Kaede-sama, pois com Inuyasha e Miroku ele se reusava a ficar, bom para eles que podiam executar o seu plano com perfeição, enquanto as meninas a 500 anos a frente podiam executar o plano delas também com perfeição.

Continua......................

**Cap. Quatro: Um Mundo Maravilhoso!**

Kagome e Sango estavam passando pelo poço come ossos, era a primeira veis que Sango ia para a era atual, ela achava muito legal aquela passagem:

San – Legal!!!!!! Parece que estou voando!!!!!

Kag – (com uma gota na cabeça) Sango-chan, você voa toda hora em Kirara!!!!

Kagome segurava bem firme a mão da amiga, pois, para ela passar tinha que receber a energia de Miko de Kagome. De repente elas pousaram suavemente no fundo do poço já na era atual, Kagome ouvia de longe as orações do avô no templo da casa dela e ouvia os paços de Souta voltando da escola:

Kag – Sango-chan, seja bem vinda ao presente!!!!

Os olhos de Sango brilharam, ela sempre tinha a curiosidade de saber como era a época de Kagome, elas subiram pela escadinha que tinha pendurada para facilitar as escaladas de ida e volta de Kagome, quando Kagome abriu a porta de madeira, os olhos de Sango brilharam com aquele mundo desconhecido, Kirara soltou um ruído de ansiedade, Kagome se divertiu com a cara da amiga:

San – (correndo pelo quintal espantada) Kagome-chan, o que são essas pedras no chão?

Kag – São paralelepípedos, serve para calçar o chão.

San – Essa é a árvore sagrada, ela está igual......

Kag – É, eu sei, isso é impressionante.......Ela está igual quando eu encontrei o Inuya.....

Kagome parou e pensou em tudo que aconteceu em torno da árvore sagrada, quando ela o encontrou dormindo, quando ela furou o dedo na ponta da flexa que estava dento da arvore e Inuyasha cuidou de seu ferimento e quando eles conseguiram se comunicar através da árvore (Inuyasha movie um.... Toki Wo Koeru Omori)

Sango percebeu que a amiga estava viajando um pouco, então resolveu ficar um pouco quieta, guardar a euforia, então, Kagome voltou do transe e resolveu convidar a amiga a entrar em sua casa, elas só tinham quatro dias, não podiam desperdiçar esse curto tempo:

Kag – Okasa..... Tanaimá!!!!

Okasa – Kagome, o quê ouve?

Kag – Nada okasa, é que eu voltei para resolver alguns problemas....

Sua mãe percebeu que Sango estava escondida atrás de Kagome....

Okasa – Okarinassai! Quem é a sua amiga, querida?

Kag – Okasa, esta é Sango-chan, ela veio aqui para eu ensinar ela algumas coisinhas.

Sou – elas vieram fazer chocolate pro irmão cachorro!!!

Por isso elas não esperavam, Souta estava encostado no batente da porta com Buyo nos braços.

Kag – (vermeeelha) Souta-kun!!!!!!!

Kagome e Sango estavam vermelhas, Kagome não sabia onde enfiar a cara:

Okasa – Souta, é feio se meter na vida da sua irmã, ela faz o que quiser da vida dela, ela já tem 15 anos (Há se a minha mãe fosse assim ­ç)

Sou – Gomen Nee-chan, quem é essa moça bonita?

Kag – Há, essa é Sango-chan, ela vai passar uns dias com a gente!

Sou – Moça, muito legal esse bumerangue gigante!!

San – É o Hiraikotsu!!

Sou – Que gato legal, quem é ele?

San – É ela, e o nome dela é Kirara!

Sou – Sugoi!!!!!!

Quando Kagome olha para Kirara, ela vê que ela está tentando uma aproximação com Buyo.

Kag – (pensamento) Será que vai rolar alguma coisa? (rsrs)

Kagome levou Sango até o seu quarto, ela adorou a cama e o abajur, mais o que Sango realmente gostou era do vídeo game de Souta, ela somente observou o menino jogar e Kagome prometeu que quando elas voltassem poderia jogar um pouco:

San – Kagome-chan, voltar da onde??

Kag – Vamos ao comércio, precisamos comprar ingredientes, embrulhos, revistas de receitas de chocolate e formas!

San – Há, tá, então vamos?

Kag – Espere um pouco!! Vamos mudar de roupa!

San – Vamos???

Kag – Claro, sempre quis te ver com outra roupa, vamos, experimenta esse vestidinho!

Sango viu que o vestido era muito curto, mais ela tinha um corpo perfeito (o mesmo de Kagome) e todas as roupas caiam bem. Sango experimentou uma calça jeans, uma camisa de lã, uma saia comprida, um vestido de alcinha, até que Kagome escolheu uma roupa que ficou perfeita, uma saia de prega (uma igual da Sakura no dia que ela foi passear na cidade com a Tomoyo, Shaoran e com Meiling, no episódio da carta sonho, lembram?) a saia era azul, uma blusa branca de alça, um casaquinho azul com meia 7/8 branca e um sapatinho moleca, já Kagome colocou uma saia do mesmo estilo rosa, com uma blusinha baby loke preta com o desenho da hello Kitty, com meia 3/4 preta e com all star de cano curto.

Watashi: Gostaram das roupas? Me inspirei em Sakura para a roupa da Sango e a da Kagome é uma combinação de roupa que eu sempre quis fazer, mais eu não tenho muita coragem pois o meu corpo não pede esse tipo de roupa çç, eu as deixei bem kawal, espero que tenham gostado, de repente eu faço um desenho delas com essa roupa, voltando ao fic!

Kagome ensinou Sango como usar o baton, a sombra e o lápis de olho, isso fazia parte do plano de Kagome, mostrar a amiga como se produzir para um homem só que Kagome sabia que aquelas roupas eram muito cutes para seduzir um homem, mais Kagome tinha uma grande vontade de vestir a amiga desse jeito.

Kag – Sango-chan, como você ficou bonita com essa roupa

San – Me sinto um pouco estranha, essa saia é muito curta e essas meias parecem que vão escorregar!

Kag – Elas não vão cair não, tem uma liga que não deixa cair, agora relaxe e vamos!

Kagome desceu as escadas toda saltitante, esvaziou o seu cofrinho de dinheiro e foram as compras!

Kag – Okasa!!! Itekmasu!!!!

Okasa – Um momento mocinhas!!!

Kag – O que foi, okasa?

Okasa – Onde vocês pensam que vão todas emperequetadas?

Kag – Vamos fazer compras!!

Sango achou que a mãe de Kagome não iria deixar elas saírem, ou iria mandar trocar de roupa, Sango já estava ficando um pouco triste, pois já tinha se acostumado com a saia curta e já estava gostando das meias 7/8, mais ela ouviu uma coisa totalmente diferente:

Okasa – Há, bom, divirtam-se!!

Sango caiu para traz com uma gota na cabeça, mais quando percebeu Kagome já estava puxando a amiga em direção a porta

San – Um momento, Kagome-chan!!!

Kag – O que foi??

San – tenho que pegar o Hiraikotsu!

Kagome caiu pra traz!

Kag – Sango-chan, não precisa levar o hiraikotsu, aqui não tem youkais para atrapalhar o nosso passeio!

San – Pelo menos eu posso levar a Kirara?

Kag – (com uma gota na cabeça) Acho melhor não, as pessoas iriam achar estranho um gato com dois rabos!!

San – Então deixa eu falar com ela pra se comportar!

Sango ia caminhando para encontrar Kirara e Kagome ia junto, mais quando encontraram, viram a cena mais cute do mundo!! Kirara e Buyo estavam deitados na mesma almofada, um ronronando pro outro e tocando pequenas carícias com as patinhas.

Kag – Que fofo!!! Buyo arrumou uma namorada!!!!

San – Nossa, é a primeira veis que vejo Kirara tão relaxada com outro animal!

Kag – Tá vendo, Sango, até os Youkais amam! Ah!! O amor está no ar!!!

Kagome falou isso dando saltinhos e pegando a mão da amiga e descendo as escadas do templo indo em direção a cidade!

Chegando na cidade, Sango ficou deslumbrada, viu desde particinhas metidas a roqueiros largados, viu carros e se assustou com um caminhão, viu prédios e deu um escândalo quando viu uma garota com o uniforme da Kagome

San – OLHA, KAGOME-CHAN, ROUBOU A SUA ROUPA!!!

Kag – (gotas na cabeça) Ela estuda na mesma escola que eu, fique calma!!!

Elas chegaram em um depósito de doces, muitas garotas estavam lá, com o uniforme da escola da Kagome, com outros uniformes, e com roupas comuns. Sango viu várias barras de chocolate, confetes coloridos, granulados, suspiros, vários tipos de doces, Sango sentiu aquele cheiro doce da loja e sua boca encheu d'água, Kagome comprou barras de chocolate amargo, confetes e granulados coloridos, comprou um pacote de balas de morando para sacia a vontade da amiga de comer doces, Sango quase foi expulsa da loja, abriu um saco de balas e espalhou no chão um monte de confetes de chocolate quando tentou abrir.

Kag – Sango-chan, não se deve abrir as coisas na loja (gota na cabeça)

San – Por que não?

Kag – É que devemos pagar antes!!

San – Há, que chato, é que eu estava com muita vontade de comer aqueles trecos coloridos!!

Kag – Os confetes de chocolate? Eu comprei!

San – OBÁ!!! ABRE!! ABRE!!

Kag – Não! É para confeitar o chocolate que vamos fazer!

San – Ah!

Sango ficou desapontada, estava com muita vontade de comer os ''trequinhos coloridos''. Kagome viu que a amiga estava babando de tanta vontade, então resolveu leva-la em um lugar que ela iria adorar:

San – Sorveteria?

Kag – Você vai gostar, vamos!!

Sango entrou na soverteria e sentiu o cheiro doce de novo, sua boca voltou aguar e quando ela viu aquele monte de sorvete, sentiu uma felicidade muito grande crescendo dentro do seu ser!

Watashi: A Sango tá parecendo comigo??? E olha que eu gosto mais da Kagome, quer dizer, eu sou a Kagome!!! Mais a vontade compulsiva de comer doces acho que a Sango puxou de mim ! Voltando ao fic!!

Kagome levou Sango numa sorveteria a quilo. Kagome pegou uma taça e começou a servi a amiga.

Kag – Sango-chan, prova esse sabor, é baunilha!

San – Hum! Que delícia!!

Kagome foi mandando a amiga experimentar os variados sabores de sorvetes Sango adorou o de chocolate e pediu a amiga que só colocasse chocolate no seu pote (estranho, eu também faço isso!), Kagome fez a mesma coisa, pois o seu sabor favorito também era chocolate (até que enfim alguma coisa na Kagome que parece comigo!!!) Quando chegaram nas caldas, as duas encharcaram os sorvetes com calda de morando. Mais a maior surpresa que Kagome queria dar para a amiga estava no final, tinha um pote com um monte de confetes (os trequinhos coloridos) Sango olhou o pote com brilho no olhar!

San – Eu posso comer isso?

Kag – Você pode pegar um pouco e colocar no sorvete!

Kagome estava colocando calda de chocolate quente em seu sorvete quando viu Sango enchendo o pequeno pote de confetes, ela colocou tanto que chegava cair dos lados

Kag – Sango-chan!!!!! Não exagere!!!

Quando Kagome viu, o pote de sorvete de Sango deu R$7.80 e o de Kagome deu R$4.38, Sango comeu o sorvete com tanta alegria que fez Kagome esquecer do dinheiro que ela gastou, e ainda teve que pagar pela quantidade de confete que foi desperdiçado no chão.

Quando acabaram de tomar os seus sorvetes, elas entraram numa loja que vendia de tudo (Uma Casa e Vídeo do Japão) e lá elas compraram forminhas de chocolate em forma de coração e estrela. Também compraram papel para embrulhar os chocolates.

Kag – Bom, acho que já compramos tudo, quer dar uma volta no shopping?

San – Shopping? O que é isso?

Kag – é um grande prédio com um monte de lojas e um monte de espaço para andar, lá tem cinema e ..... Há!!!!!!!!! Vamos ao cinema!!!!!

San – Cinema??? O que é isso???

Kag – É uma grande sala onde se vê filmes, vamos assistir Harry Potter!!!!

San – Se você está tão entusiasmada, então deve ser legal, vamos!!

E as duas foram para o shopping, Sango ficou impressionada com o tamanho do prédio e com a quantidade de lojas e pessoas naquele lugar, quando foram surpreendidas por dois rapazes:

Rap1 – Oi! Será que nós podemos acompanha-las?

Rap2 – É, as duas estão tão sozinhas e é um pecado deixar duas gatas dessas sozinhas num lugar desse!

Kag – Obrigada, mais não precisa!!! Kagome puxou Sango e apertou o passo, mais os meninos eram persistentes!

Rap2 – Não pensem que vão fugir da gente assim, tão fácil!

Rap2 – É isso aí, não vamos libera-las enquanto não derem um beijo na gente!!

Kag – Tá brincando, não é?

San – Kagome-chan, o que está acontecendo?

Kag – Nada não, Sango-chan, deixa que eu resolvo isso! Ô panacas, vê se eschegam acham que a gente iria dar um beijo em vocês? Dá um tempo!!

Rap2 – Essa mina é abusada! Acho que vou ter que usar a força para ganhar um beijo dessa gata!

Sango viu que a coisa estava ficando pesada, e ela teve a confirmação disso quando viu o garoto segurando Kagome pela cintura e tentando beija-la a força, e o outro garoto já estava agarrando Sango e passando a mão debaixo da saia dela, quando ela viu que o negócio já estava ficando pesado e que Kagome já estava quase chorando de desespero Sango sacou sua espada (?) e com a lâmina ao contrário lançou o garoto que a estava agarrando longe!

San – Kagome-chan, abaixa!!!!

Kagome se abaixou e só viu o garoto que a estava agarrando voar longe e caindo encima do outro que estava jogado no chão!

Kag – Sango-chan? De onde você tirou essa espada?

San – Eu trouxe!

Watashi: Eu prefiro não dar muitas explicações de onde saiu a espada dela, tá bom, vamos manter em silêncio!!

Kagome e Sango finalmente foram ao cinema, mais, como Sango nunca assistiu os dois primeiros filmes de Harry Potter, elas resolveram assistir Garfilg o filme. Sango adorou o filme, se assustou com o tamanho da tela, mais ficou encantada. Depois do filme, elas compraram uma casquinha do Mcdonald e foram pra casa.Já chegaram de noite, elas jantaram (nossa, como comem essas duas) e foram dormir. Sango ficou tão cansada do passeio que se jogou no cochonete ao lado da cama de Kagome

Kag – Amanha vamos testar algumas receitas de chocolate!

San – Testar?

Kag – É, temos que testar algumas receitas para ver se vão ficar boas, quando acharmos a receita perfeita para os meninos, aí preparamos para eles!!!

San – Há, tá. Uáááá!!!!! Que sono!!!! Gomen, Kagome-chan, mais eu vou dormir, estou muito cansada!!!

Kag – Há, tá, (**Oyasumi nasai**)

San – (**Oyasumi nasai**))

Silêncio..................................

San – Kagome-chan?

Kag – Hai?

San – Adorei essa camisola, ela é feita de que???

Kag – Algodão, não é confortável?

San – Eu posso sair com ela na rua????

Kag – Claro que não! Senão garotos piores do que aqueles vão te atacar na rua, e não vai ser para roubar um beijo, vai ser pra outra coisa, ouviu, Sango-chan?

Kag – Sango-chan?

San – ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kag – (**Oyasumi nasai**)) Pra você também!!!!!

Continua.......................................

**Cap. Cinco: Aulas de Conquista com o Sensei Hoshi!**

De volta a Sengoku Jidai, Miroku estava perturbando Inuyasha:

Inu – Me deixa em paz! Vou acabar te matando!!

Mik – Qual é, Inuyasha, por quanto tempo vai ficar em silêncio??

Inu – Isso é problema meu, não te interessa!!!

Mir – Mais eu sou um homem experiente!!! Você é somente um pobre rapaz que ainda não viveu a vida!!

Inu – O que você quer dizer com isso??

Mir – Quero dizer ''aquilo''!

Inu – ''Aquilo''?

Mir – É, ''aquilo''!

Inu – Mais que diabos é ''aquilo''!!!!

Mir – Inuyasha estou falando daquilo que um homem faz com uma mulher em um lugar privado!!!

Inu – (vermelho) Isso é ''aquilo''?

Mir – É, você já tem experiência com ''aquilo''?

Inu – O que você quer dizer com isso??

Mir – Quero saber se você já fez ''aquilo''!?

Inuyasha ficou boiando por alguns segundos, mais de repente, ''clinc'', caiu à fixa!!

Inu – PRA QUÊ VOCE QUER SABER SE EU JÁ FIZ ''AQUILO''?

Inuyasha deu um ataque, segurou o monge pela gola e o levantou acima de sua cabeça:

Mir – (gotas na cabeça) Curiosidade!!!

Inu – Isso não te interessa!

Mir – Tá bom, tá bom, isso eu não vou precisar saber para te tornar um cara como eu!

Inu – Quem disse que eu quero ser como você, para levar tapa na cara toda hora??

Mir – Não, Inuyasha, você não entende mesmo! Bem, vamos fazer um teste!

Inu – Teste???

Mir – É, vamos lá, finge que eu sou a Kagome-sama!

Inuyasha olhou Miroku da cabeça aos pés e imaginou Miroku com o uniforme de colegial da Kagome........ caiu na gargalhada!!!

Mir – Qual é a graça?

Inu – É melhor você não saber, hahahahahahaha!!!

Mir – Tá, tá, vamos parar de palhaçada, vamos começar, tenta se declarar pra mim!!!

Inu – Tá brincando!

Mir – Vai, liberta o conquistador que tem dentro desse coração de hayou!!!

Inu – Não, eu sei como fazer isso, mais com você? Vão ser muuuuito difícil!!!

Mir – Usa a sua imaginação!

Inu – Tá bom, tá bom, vou tentar. Hum!! Ka...Kagome....Hihihihi!!!

Mir – Para de rir, isso é sério!!!

Inu – Não dá, você tá me olhando com olho de menina pura!! Para com isso?

Mir – Pó, eu to tentando te ajudar!!!!

Inu – Há, então faz você primeiro pra eu aprender!!

Sem perceber, Inuyasha entrou no espírito da coisa:

Mir – Tá bom!! (Miroku segurou nas mãos de Inuyasha e olhou pra ele com cara de sensual... Nossa, que coisa yaoi!!) Sango! Gostaria de falar com você!!

Inu – (com voz fininha e caindo na gargalhada) Oh! Hoshi-sama, eu também te amo, venha, me abrace e vamos consumir o nosso amor!!

Háháháháháháháhá!!!!!!

Watashi: Eu nunca quero ver essa cena, Háháhá! Que coisa cômica. Imagina o Inuyasha fazendo olhinho de Bob Esponja e falando fininho, Haha, deve ser muito engraçado!!! Voltando ao fic!!

Mir – Inuyasha!! (gota na cabeça) tá estragando tudo!!!!

Inu – Háháhá!! É que não dava pra perder essa!!!

Mir – Isso vai ser muito difícil!!!!

Inuyasha estava rolando na grama de tanto rir, e Miroku já estava ficando boladão com ele, até que ele viu uma menina, de aproximadamente uns 18 anos colhendo flores perto dali. Então, ele teve uma idéia:

Mir – Inuyasha, para de rir e aprenda com o mestre!

Inuyasha parou de rir e ficou quietinho, não para ouvir o que o monge ia falar, mais sim para ver o que ia acontecer (tapa na cara).

Miroku foi andando e olhando sensualmente para a menina parou e disse algumas coisas, então Inuyasha só ouviu um plaft! Mais um tapa na cara, Inuyasha não se agüentava de rir com aquela cena tosca. Miroku voltou a se sentar com o amigo com uma marca vermelha na cara e bolado com as gargalhadas de Inuyasha!

Mir – Inuyasha, você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho para se acalmar!!

Inu – Vai na casa da velhota Kaede, pede pra ela colocar umas compressas aí nessa marca para as meninas quando chegar não verem que você levou outro tapa na cara!!!

Miroku não respondeu, foi andando ''Como ele descobriu que eu ia fazer isso?''.

Inuyasha ficou sozinho, então começou a se acalmar e começou a pensar que o amigo estava certo, ele não tinha idea de como ia chegar em Kagome. Então ele começou a treinar com uma flor (?) mais quando ele viu que aquela cena era totalmente tosca ele resolveu parar, deitou na grama e ficou olhando as nuvens, lembrou como aquela cena era parecida quando Kagome colocou o seu kotodama de volta, lembrou do que ela disse naquele dia ''Eu confio em você mais não quero deixar você longe de meu alcance''(movie três: A espada Conquistadora de Mundos, assista, é muito bom!)

Ele deu um sorrisinho e resolveu dormir um pouco, sabia perfeitamente como falar pra ela que a ama!

Enquanto isso na vila, Miroku, depois das compressas de ervas, ele resolveu caminhar pela vila, e ficou pensando que Inuyasha deveria saber como fazer, ele não era tão burro como aparentava.

Watashi: Meu cãozinho não é burro, ele é a coisa mais cute de watashi, ele é lindu e gostoso Kagome-sama pede gomen para Inu-kun, mais eu tive que escrever. Gomen no sai!!!

Voltando ao fic!!

Miroku caminhava e pensava como ele iria chegar em Sango, ele sabia que todas as suas tentativas tinham acabado em plaft, então ele pensava, pensava e até montar uma estratégia ele não sossegou a sua cachola, e pensou se Inuyasha tinha conseguido montar uma estratégia, e lembrou que faltavam dois dias para elas voltarem, seria o grande dia.

''Mais, o que será que deve tá acontecendo com as garotas?'' Pensou Miroku olhando para a água da cachoeira cair pelas pedras, ''elas devem está se divertindo muito!''. Será?

Continua...........................

**Cap. Seis:Não Come tudo!!! Sango-chan!!**

Já se passaram três dias e as meninas ainda não resolveram nada:

Kag – Sango-chan, já picou o chocolate que eu pedi??

San – Huuuum huuum!!! Disse Sango com a boca cheia de chocolate!

Kag – Sango-chan!!! Não é pra comer o chocolate!!!!

San – Gomen, Kagome-chan, é que isso é uma delícia!!!

Kag – Mais não pode comer tudo, senão não vai dar pra fazer o chocolate dos meninos!!!

San – Gomen!!!

Okasa – Meninas, eu trouxe mais chocolate!!!

San – Oba, então vou comer mais!!!!

Kag – Não!!! Chega de comer chocolate, Sango-chan, você vai engordar!!!!

A mãe de Kagome estava se divertindo naqueles dias que Sango estava passando em sua casa, a menina já se estressou com o vídeo game de Souta (ela quase jogou o Hiraikotsu na tv quando apareceu ''game over'' na tela) e ela já acabou com várias barras de chocolate.

Kag – Sango-chan, pega pra mim o saco de confete?

San – Puergar u quie??

Quando Kagome virou viu Sango com a boca tão cheia de confete que chegava sair pelos cantos da boca!

Kag – Sango-chan!!!

San – Qcuque fruo,? Choc! Choc!

Kag – Você comeu outro saco de confetes?

Okasa – Eu comprei outro saco (já sabia que isso ia acontecer)

Kagome olhou para cima com cara de alívio, amanhã elas já iam voltar e tinham que prepara o chocolate naquela noite e antes de voltar elas ainda tinha uma revanche de vídeo game.

Okasa – Sango-chan, venha aqui um pouquinho?

Sango foi até a sala com a mãe de Kagome, chegando lá ela teve uma surpresa:

Okasa – Uma lembrança de minha era para você levar para a sua casa!

Sango ganhou um saco de dois quilos de confetes, Sango realmente gostava daqueles trequinhos coloridos.

San – Arigato!!!!

Okasa – Eu sei que você gosta muito de doces, mais não coma muito os ingredientes do chocolate que vocês vão fazer, já gastei muito com ingredientes!

Kag – Sango-chan, me ajude a bater essa calda na batedeira?

Okasa – Vai lá e faça o melhor chocolate para a pessoa que você gosta!

San – Hai!! Arigato! Okasa!

A mãe da Kagome deu um sorriso sincero e deu um abraço em sua nova ''filha'', Sango foi correndo para a cozinha:

Kag – Sango-chan, pode bater aqueles ingrediente na batedeira?

San – Tá!!

Kag – Lembre-se de colocar primeiro os produtos secos de depois os líquidos para não levantar poeira, tá?

Mais Sango não ouviu, ela estava entusiasmada, já tinha aprendido a mexer na batedeira, só que não deu ouvidos a amiga e colocou os líquidos primeiro e depois os secos, resultado: Uma grande nuvem de chocolate em pó tomou conta da cozinha, Kagome ficou parada e coberta de chocolate e Sango estava também coberta de chocolate, as duas pararam, olharam uma pra outra e começaram a rir, Kirara e Buyo estavam lambendo o chão todo sujo de chocolate e a mãe de Kagome ria com a situação e já estava abrindo a dispensa e pegando mais ingredientes. Depois de horas finalmente os chocolates estavam prontos, Kagome fez um lindo chocolate em forma de coração com duas estrelas encima, com vários confetes coloridos por cima, já Sango resolveu fazer uma mistura de chocolate com confetes de chocolate, os ''trequinhos coloridos'', ela fez uma mistura e moldou o chocolate na forma do hiraikotsu, ficou uma graça, as duas embrulharam em um papel colorido e colocaram na geladeira para não derreter. Finalmente elas tiveram a revanche no vídeo game do Souta, jogaram até tarde e foram dormir, amanha era o grande dia.

No da seguinte de manhã, Kagome vestiu a amiga de acordo com a ocasião, emprestou para a amiga um vestido curtinho branco, de alcinha e com pequenas flores aplicadas no busto e na barra do vestido, uma sandália branca e com brincos e um cordãosinho bem discreto, já Kagome vestiu uma saia azul de prega com uma blusa de alcinha rosa bebê, com flores de sakura estampadas na camisa, com uma sandália rasteirinha e com brincos e um cordão também discretos. Arrumou sua mochila e Sango pegou uma sacola de plástico (uma igual que eu tenho que parace bolsa de loja chic) e colocou umas roupas que Kagome deu pra ela, as meias 7/8 que ela amou e o saco de três quilos de confete. Kagome também pegou algumas balas e pirulitos para Shippou e desceram para tomar café para irem para Sengoku Jidai.

San – Obrigada por tudo!!

Okasa – Que isso, volte sempre que quiser!!

Sou – sempre vai ter confete pra você aqui!!

San – Arigato, Souta, e ainda espero aquela revanche no vídeo game!!

Sou – Pode deixar!!

Kag – Cadê a Kirara??

Fazia horas que não se via Kirara e Buyo, todos foram procura-los, quando chegaram na arvore sagrada, encontraram os dois juntos, deitados carinhosamente.

Kag – Que fofo!

San – Dá até pena de leva-la de volta!!

Kag – É, é uma pena, mais temos que ir!

San – Kirara, vamos?

Kirara olhou para Sango com tristeza, ela fez mais um carinho em seu ''namoradinho'' e pulou no colo da sua dona.

As duas pularam no poço, carregando o chocolate das mãos para não quebrar, estavam muito ansiosas, não sabiam o que iam fazer, mais estavam determinadas a terminar com aquela agonia hoje.

Continua..................................

**Cap. Sete: Grandes surpresas na Sengoku Jidai!**

Finalmente chegou o dia dos namorados, Inuyasha e Miroku não sabiam que hoje era um dia especial, mais estavam decididos torna-lo especial, já estavam com coragem o suficiente para se declararem aos seus amores.Kagome e Sango também estavam decididas, de hoje não passava, iriam finalmente revelar os seus sentimentos. Kagome e Sango estavam passando pela passagem do poço, ainda estavam flutuando no nada, Sango segurava o seu vestido (era muito curto) e Kagome segurava firme a mão da amiga. Já na outra era, Inuyasha arrastava Miroku em direção ao poço:

Mir – Espera!! Pra que essa pressa?

Inu – Vamos lá, logo elas vão chegar!!

Mir – Mais pra que essa ansiedade?

Inuyasha estava muito nervoso, seu coração estava a mil e ele não falava cousa com coisa:

Inu – Como pode ficar calmo num momento desse???!!!!!

Mir – Se esqueceu de que eu sou um monge?

Inu – Você já sabe como vai falar pra ela?

Mir – Fique calmo, Inuyasha, nervoso assim você não vai conseguir falar coisa com coisa!!

Inu – Cala a boca e vamos logo!!!

Ship – Hei! Onde é que vocês vão? Posso ir?

Shippou apareceu no caminho dos rapazes, eles sabiam que se ele fosse iria estragar tudo:

Mir – Shippou, gomen no sai, mais hoje você não pod...

Inu – Cai fora, você vai atrapalhar a gente!!

E Inuyasha segurou o monge pela cintura, colocou ele no ombro e saiu pulando tão rápido que nem deu pra ouvir os xingamentos do pequeno youkai. Logo chegaram ao poço, Inuyasha começou a andar de um lado para o outro:

Inu – Elas estão demorando!!!

Mir – Fique calmo, Inuyas...

Inu – Calmo???? O que voce acha que eu sou? De ferro? Pelo menos respeite o meu nervosismo!!!

Quando Inuyasha acabou de falar, eles ouviram um barulho dentro do poço, de repente Kirara deu um pulo no colo do monge:

Mir – Kirara!! Onde estão as meninas?

Kirara deu um miado olhando para dentro do poço, eles olharam e viram que elas estavam escalando, se afastaram e quando elas saíram, os dois ficaram babando!

Kag – (sorriso) Tanaimá!!

Inuyasha e Miroku não responderam, só olhavam e babavam, também, elas estavam lindas, Kagome estava graciosa com sua saia azul e sua blusa de alça com estampas de flores de Sakura e Sango estava um charme com o vestidinho branco:

Kag – Inuyasha, você poderia dar uma volta comigo?

Inuyasha não acreditava o que ouvia, praticamente ela estava facilitando o trabalho dele, ele não conseguia responder nada e Miroku já estava iniciando a sua estratégia.

Mir – Sango, como você está linda!

San – Arigato!! (vermelha)

Mir – Não quer dá uma volta comigo? Quero conversar um pouco com você!

Inuyasha viu que Miroku já tinha dado o primeiro passo, então resolveu tomar alguma iniciativa:

Inu – Kagome, vo...você ficou mu...muito boni..ni..bonita com essas roupas!

Kag – Arigato, Inuyasha, nós podemos dar uma volta, quero te dar um presente!

Inu – Um...um presente? Pra mim?

Kag – É, vamos?

Inu – Tá.

Eles saíram andando em direção a cachoeira e Miroku e Sango foram andando para o outro lado.

Sango ficou calada, estava muito envergonhada com aquela situação, Miroku viu que a garota gostava dele, então, praticamente era carta ganha, sabia que ela iria dizer ''sim'':

''Eu queria'' os dois disseram juntos e ficaram envergonhados, ficaram um pouco em silencio, Sango se sentou em uma pedra que tinha por perto, as sandálias estavam machucando um pouco, Miroku se sentou alo lados dela, os dois se sentiam como estranhos, até que Miroku resolveu quebrar o silencio:

Mir – Esse embrulho que está no seu colo, o que é?

San – É.......é pra....pra você!!!

Miroku ficou sem graça, não entendeu o por que do presente, mais agradeceu:

Mir – Por que o presente?

San – É que hoje na era da Kagome-chan é um dia especial!

Mir – Que dia?

Sango corou muito, tinha muita vergonha de falar, Miroku percebendo, resolveu abrir o presente:

Mir – O que é isso?

San – É chocolate, come, é gostoso:

Mir – Isso tem a forma do hiraikotsu!

San – É, gostou? Sango já estava mais relaxada e com mais coragem:

Mir – Hum.... É uma delícia!!!

San – Foi eu que fiz!!!

Mir – Sério????

San – Hum, hum!!

Mir – E esses negócios crocantes?

San – São os ''trequinhos coloridos'' (sorriso)

Mir – ''Trequinhos coloridos?''

San – É, é uma delícia, eu adorei!!

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, o papo estava agradável, até que Miroku resolveu dar uma iniciativa.

Mir – San.....

San – Espera, Hoshi-sama, eu quero te confessar uma coisa!

Miroku ficou espantado, o que será que a moça queria falar?

San – Hãm! Hoje, na era da Kagome-chan, se comemora um dia muito especial..................é um dia que as meninas dão chocolate aos meninos que gostam.....

Miroku estava um pouco nervoso, e Sango mais ainda:

San – E esse dia se chama ''o dia dos namorados'' e é isso que eu quero que você seja, O MEU NAMORADO!

Miroku não acreditou nas palavras que ouvira, era como se fosse um sonho, era tudo que ele queria ouvir. Sango ficou queta e se levantou:

San – Gomen! Acho que fu......

Quando Sango percebeu já estava mergulhada num beijo apaixonante (acho que vou chorara) uma lágrima surgiu nos seus olhos e seu coração se acalmava, seu corpo ficava mais sereno, era como se um peso saísse de sua cabeça, finalmente ela conseguira o que tanto queria, um beijo de seu verdadeiro amor (buááá! Que lindo çç). Quando o beijo acabou, ele ficou olhando aquele lindo rosto corado, ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Mir – Ai shitteru!

Sango ficou emocionada, rolaram várias lágrimas em seu rosto, o vento suave fazia o seu vestido voar lentamente junto com os seus cabelos, Miroku a olhou e lhe deu outro beijo, mais apaixonado e mais demorado, e assim ficaram o resto da tarde, mais e o nosso outro casal?

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam caminhando pela margem do rio, calados, Kagome carregava o embrulho contra o peito, queria entregar ao seu amado mais na sabia como começar. Inuyasha estava muito nervoso, queria falar pra ela como a amava, mais de repente, ploft! Kagome havia caído no chão! A sandália rasteira dela havia prendido numa pedra e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, só não caiu de capa porque Inuyasha havia segurado em seu braço:

Inu – Se machucou?

Kag – Não, estou bem ''porcaria de sandália de R$9.99''!

Inu – Que bom, mais seus joelhos estão vermelhos, sente-se aqui!

Kagome se derreteu com a gentileza dele, estava bem diferente e viu que estava muito nervoso:

Kag – Inuyasha, toma, isto é pra você!!

Inuyasha ficou mais vermelho do que os joelhos de Kagome, ele se sentou ao lado e abriu o embrulho:

Inu – Chocolate?

Kag – É, fui eu mesma que fiz!

Inu – Por que?

Kag – É.......... é porque.....

Mais Inuyasha não deixou ela completar, já estava se deliciando com o doce:

Inu – Isto está uma delícia!!! É melhor que miojo!!!

Kag – (sorriso) Vou levar isso como um elogio!

Inuyasha comeu a metade do chocolate, achou muito interessante no formato dele, achou engraçado. Os dois ficaram em silencio, que só foi quebrado pelas palavras de Kagome:

Kag – Inuyasha, você gostou do chocolate?

Inu – Sim! (vermelho)

Kag – Gostaria de saber o por quê dele?

Inu – Eu quero falar outra coisa!!!

Kagome ficou queta, mais com um grande aperto de ansiedade no coração ficou em silencio, somente com um sorriso sereno no rosto, o sorriso que Inuyasha adorava ver:

Inu – Você lembra do dia que a Kaguya aprisionou o meu sangue humano no espelho?

Kag – (vermelha ao lembrar do dia) Lembro sim!

Inu – Se acontecesse de novo, você me beijaria de novo?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para os seus joelhos ralados...

Kag – Sim!

Inu – Ent................

Kag – SIM!!!!!!!!

Inu – Hã?

Kag – Sim, sabe por quê, Inuyasha??

Inuyasha ficou em silencio, seu coração esperava ouvir o que mais desejava naquele momento:

Kag – Porque EU TE AM.........

As palavras de Kagome foram interrompidas pelos lábios de Inuyasha, eles mergulharam em um beijo intenso, Inuyasha deitou o corpo de Kagome na areia e ele deitou o seu corpo encima do dela, assim podendo mergulhar em um beijo apaixonante, lágrimas rolavam dos lindos olhos castanhos de Kagome, os olhos de Inuyasha passavam amor e ternura, a emoção dos dois era gigante, quando o beijo acabou, Inuyasha ficou ajoelhado com as pernas da Kagome entre as pernas dele, ficou olhando para aquele lindo rosto, que estava rosado e molhado de lágrimas, Inuyasha puxou Kagome delicadamente, secou suas lágrimas e lhe deu um abraço bem forte:

Inu – Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Kagome não disse nada, estava sem palavras, nunca tinha visto Inuyasha tão doce como estava!!!

Kag – Inuyasha, Ai shitteru!!!!

Inu – Eu também! Ai shitteru!!

Os dois se abraçaram de novo e começaram outro beijo apaixonado, tanto Inuyasha tanto Kagome se sentiram mais leves, como se seus corações tivessem sido preenchidos por uma energia especial, esta energia era o amor!!

Logo depois, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam voltando de mãos dadas para o poço, para pegar as coisas dela que ficaram jogadas, quando chegaram viu Miroku e Sango se aproximando também de mãos dadas:

Mir – Pelo visto deu tudo certo, Inuyasha!

San – como assim ''tudo certo''?

Kag – É, vocês combinaram alguma coisa?

Inu – E vocês também combinaram alguma coisa?

Silencio.............

Todos riram, acharam engraçada a situação, todos combinaram a mesma coisa!!!

Resolveram voltar para a vila, para darem a notícia para todos que finalmente dois casais tinham se firmado, mais no meio do caminho, Miroku deu uma olhada discreta para Inuyasha, ele entendeu o recado e os dois com cara de ''he he'' passaram a mão na bunda de suas amadas:

San – PLAFT!!

Kag – OSUWARI!!

San – Hoshi-sama, voce nunca vai aprender?

Kag – Me admiro você, Inuyasha, onde aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?

Inuyasha caminhou até Miroku e o abraçou pelo ombro, e disse:

Inu – (com cara de ''he he'') Aprendi com o Sensei Hoshi!!!!

Kagome começou a correr atrás de Inuyasha com a sandália arrebentada na mão para dar uma ''chinelada'' no hayou e Sango estava correndo atrás do Hoshi com o Hiraikotsu na mão para bater nele.

E assim viveram os dois casais....................Felizes para sempre '

Watashi: Gostaram? Não ficou tudo, ai eu amei fazer esse fic, ficou exatamente o que eu queria, adorei!!!!!

Dedico esse fic a todos os meus amigos, a todos que lerem esse fic e pensar, ''caraca, ela tem uma imaginação....'' ou, ''essa garota é maluquinha', também quero dedicar a alguns amigos em especial, a em primeiro lugar ao Tooya-kun que vai ler esse fic e vai gritar muito nas cenas da Sango-chan, á Jana-chan que adora fanfic e vai ler esse e vai dar a opinião dela que eu vou gostar, a Sisy-chan que vai publicar esse fic no site de templades dela (nem pedi ainda) , a Miaka-chan e o Inuyasha Tamahome-kun que vão ler esse fic nem que eu tenha que obrigar, e, acho que só, há, aos amigos que não falaram nada

Há, vocês pensaram que acabou......................ainda tem a historinha depois das letrinhas (nos movies sempre tem isso)

Sango estava andando com um olhar de ''será que estão me seguindo?'', quando percebeu que estava sozinha, se sentou e pegou o saco de confetes que a mãe de Kagome tinha dado para ela

San – Venham, meus ''trequinhos coloridos'' venham para a boca da mamãe!!!

Mir – quem vai pra sua boca?

Quando Sango se vira, vê Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou olhando pra ela com cara de ''o que é isso?''

Kag – Sango-chan!!! Você ia comer dois quilos de confetes sozinha?

Inu – Hei, eu comi isso no chocolate que a Kagome me deu, eu quero!!!

Mir – Eu também gostei disso, bota um pouco na minha mão??

Ship – Eu não comi isso, me dá um pouco!!

Todo mundo estava encima da Sango querendo os ''trequinhos coloridos'' da Sango!!

San – CHEGA!!!!!!

Todo mundo parou com gotas na cabeça!

San – (com cara de batossai) Esses ''trecos'' são meus, foi a okasa que me deu e eu não tenho obrigação de dividir com niguém, OUVIRAM?

Todos olharam pra ela com cara de 'oro':

Kag – Sango-chan, não seja egoísta, dê um pouco para eles, depois eu trago mais pra você!

San – Traz mesmo?

Kag – Claro! (sorriso)

Inu – Oba, então vamu liberando! Inuyasha juntou as duas mãos para pegar o confete, Miroku e Shippou repetiram o gesto do hayou e Sango com lágrimas nos olhos viu os seus preciosos ''trequinhos coloridos'' serem distribuídos pra três esfomiados que não podiam ver niguém comer nada diferente que já queriam avançar!!!

Kagome só ficava rindo:

Kag – Sango-chan (gota na cabeça), são apenas pastilhas coloridas de chocolate!!

**.......Fim.......**

Fanfic by- Kagome-Sama

E-mail- 

Blog- 

Msn- 

Até a proxima!!!!


End file.
